De bodas e inseguridades
by Miss Curie
Summary: —No me hagas golpearte enfrente de toda tu familia, Cornamenta—Sirius le advirtió al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros—. Y ahora escúchame por una maldita vez: la pelirroja te ama y va a venir. Deja de delirar y predecir cosas que no van a ocurrir.


**Disclaimer: los personajes nombrados no me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de J.**

 _Este fic participa en el Reto#2: "Escribiendo con colores." del foro El armario de escobas._

El color rojo claro **simboliza sensualidad, amor y sensibilidad**.

* * *

 _De bodas e inseguridades_

* * *

—Por Merlín, Potter. ¿Puedes quedarte quieto?—gruñó Sirius, sin dejar de sonreír a las personas que lo estaban observando, esperando a que apareciera cierta joven pelirroja por la puerta al final del pasillo.

James dejó de balancearse y miró a su mejor amigo; sonrió avergonzado. —Lo siento.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco, a lo que Remus, estando parado al lado de éste, negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes que preocuparte por nada, James. Lily vendrá.

—¿Y si se arrepiente a último momento? ¿Y si decide que ya no soy lo suficiente para ella?—la cara de James palideció—. ¿Y si al final cumple lo de casarse con el Calamar Gigante? No se que haría.

—No me hagas golpearte enfrente de toda tu familia, Cornamenta—Sirius le advirtió al tiempo que lo tomaba por los hombros—. Y ahora escúchame por una maldita vez: la pelirroja te ama y va a venir. Deja de delirar y predecir cosas que no van a ocurrir.

James asintió, aún nervioso. Sentía su corazón latiendo con fuerza dentro de su pecho, las manos sudorosas. No podía quedarse parado quieto; para malestar de Sirius, volvió a balancearse levemente.

—Lo voy a petrificar si continúa moviéndose—masculló el ojigris, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo a su amigo.

Al instante, las puertas del fondo se abrieron, cortando toda conversación entre los invitados. Y dejando a James, por primera vez, quieto en su lugar, con la mirada fija en ella.

Sus ojos rápidamente hicieron contacto y no pudo contener una sonrisa; su corazón aumentó su ritmo. A través del velo, notó que Lily sonreía también. Podía jurar que estaba conteniendo las lágrimas. Su tan tenaz, fuerte y obstinada Lily, aquella mujer que le robaba el aliento.

La música comenzó en el instante en el que Lily y su padre empezaron a caminar por el pasillo; el muchacho no apartó sus ojos de ella durante toda la caminata por el pasillo. Pudo ver como su madre sonreía agarrada del brazo de su padre.

—Cuídala bien; está en tus manos ahora—el señor Evans apretó su hombro cuando ya se encontraban frente a frente, y le entregó la mano de su futura esposa.

—Eso haré, señor.

Lily le sonrió una última vez a su padre antes de que éste fuera a ubicarse en la primera fila de los bancos, al lado de su esposa. James sabía que a Lily le hubiera gustado que su hermana estuviera presente en ese día; había intentado invitarla pero Petunia le había rechazado la invitación.

—Luces hermosa—susurró James en su oído, a lo que ella se limitó a sonreírle, perdiéndose en aquellos orbes de color avellana que desprendían amor por ella.

—Es el momento—susurró Lily, dándole un apretón a James.

* * *

No podía negarlo, se sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo, del planeta Tierra; todavía caía que aquella mujer enfrente de sus ojos era su esposa. Tanto había pasado y cambiado desde que la había conocido por primera vez, hacía ya siete años.

Había algo en la manera en que su cabello, ya suelto y desarmado de aquel complicado recogido, caía sobre sus hombros, contrastando con la palidez de su piel y vestido de novia, blanco como la nieve, que aún llevaba puesto, y la manera que Lily lo había mirado por encima de su hombro y sonreído antes de arrimarse a la ventana, lo volvía loco; había cierto aura de sensualidad que la rodeaba.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Caminó hasta quedar detrás de Lily, quien miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación, y cruzó sus brazos por la cintura de ella, hundiendo su rostro en el hueco del cuello. Se llenó de su perfume, tan característico de ella.

Subió sus manos, recorriendo su cuerpo y notando como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante su toque, siendo sensible ante éste; dejó un beso en aquel punto sensible en su cuello que sabía que tenía.

—Bienvenida a la vida de casada, señora Potter.


End file.
